


Midnight (Castiel)

by MissKaila24Xx



Series: Spread Your Wings, Baby! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angels, Archangels, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaila24Xx/pseuds/MissKaila24Xx
Summary: Her Angels are always there for her. After knowing Michael, Amy is fascinated by her angels and in return of her curiosity, she receives special gifts.





	Midnight (Castiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks.
> 
> Part 3 🙂

Amy gazed uninterestedly at the frantic couples outside as they dashed to their correct destinations. She blinked slowly, suddenly wishing she was back in her bed, relaxing with a good romance book. However, she was sat in one of the busiest restaurants on a very important day. Valentine’s day. The fourteenth of February. A day she dreads every year. The past two years have been fine for this particular day as she spent it with her boyfriend at home (he knew she didn’t particularly like going to fancy places).

She sighed in annoyance, lifting her hand into her line of vision. He was thirty minutes late. She tapped her fingers on the firm surface of the table, her chin perched on her other hand. This was becoming a constant repeat for the past few weeks.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.” Her gaze snapped to the voice next to her. His face cleanly shaven from this morning’s ritual, his green eyes shone with a hint of remorse and happiness. She shrugged her shoulders before gesturing to the seat opposite her.

“I haven’t eaten yet. I was waiting for you,” her voice was quietly spoken. She was upset he didn’t have the decency to call or text that he would be late.

“Cool. Let’s eat.” He rubbed his hands together, grabbing the menu. His eyes darted side to side reading the words on the fancy paper. He was oblivious to the girl opposite him as a hurt look crossed her face. Had he been concentrating on her then he would have noticed the way her eyes darted at a spot on his neck. The neck that was covered in a few hickeys that she knew for sure wasn’t there this morning. There weren’t made by her. A tear leaked out of her eye as she realized a horrifying thought. Someone she thought she could trust, was clearly cheating her.

-x-

A week. She has suffered a week of his lies. ’Late nights’ soon turned into a weekend of no-shows. It was obvious that she would notice as they were living together. He no longer kissed her goodbye. His non-existence of texts to anyone soon turned into a frenzy of texts back and forth between a ’friend’ of his and himself.

She was currently sat in the field behind her house. It was her haven. She loved coming here. She swept the sleeve across her eyes, wiping away the tears that fell like a waterfall. That morning changed everything for her. She knew he was cheating on her. It happened so quickly. One minute she was waking from her sleep, the next she was shaking and yelling at her boyfriend- now ex-boyfriend to leave her home for good.

–x–

“Brother?” Michael turned at the sound of his youngest brother. Castiel stood next to him, clad in his infamous trench coat and suit.

“Hello, Castiel.” Michael greeted with a nod before looking back at Amy. He was upset he couldn’t console her but duty calls. He glanced at the corner of his eye, aware of his younger brother pondering his intentions. Michael shook his head. He needed Castiel to help Amy. He hated seeing her like this especially when he is unable to do so.

“Why did you call me here, brother?” Cas asked, his head tilted to one side.

“I can’t help her. I can feel her distraught and I wished to console but heaven is still in chaos. I must go back home immediately. You understand humans, Castiel. Can you please console while I fulfil father’s orders?” For once in Michael’s existence, he begged someone to help him. He knew Cas of all people would be able to help after his experience with the Winchester brothers. Cas has changed a lot since being in their presence.

“Yes brother, I will help her.” Michael nodded, thanking him for his help. He disappeared with a flap of his wings leaving a cool breeze of air behind him.

For a moment, Cas watched her as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs. She rocked back and forth. He didn’t know why Michael had a strong attachment to this human but Cas promised to help comfort her and so he will.

He slowly walked towards her, his footsteps quiet almost like a ghost. She was still oblivious to the angel next to her. Cas inched his body to the ground, his elbows touching hers and sat quietly. None of them made a noise.

“Hi,” her voice was small and softly spoken. Her fingers clenched around her arms. Confused as to what to say, instead, Cas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a movement he had seen Dean and Sam would do with one another if the other is upset. Dean said it was an act of consoling someone; showing someone there is someone there for you.

He felt her shudder through his elbow, her shoulders shaking against his. She was crying again. He patted her shoulder, pulling her into his body. She took a deep breath looking at Castiel. Wiping her tears away from her eyes, she smiled through the pain.

“Thank you,” she thanked, staring into Castiel’s eyes. Amy placed a hand on Castiel’s cheek, her eyes filling with tears. She would rather be with Michael, but she knew he was busy. He always was.

“My boyfriend was cheating on me. I found out on Valentine’s day. That sucked a lot.” She rambled. Cas nodded along. He was still understanding human emotions.

“My brother wanted to me to comfort you. He’s still attending to Heaven. He wished he was here with you.” Cas spoke, he felt inside him that he needed to tell her what Michael said to him. He froze when she uncurled from her sitting position to lean over to hug him. He carefully wrapped his arms around hers, feeling her shudder in relief. He unfurled his wings wrapping them around them both. She sighed deeply, breathing in his earthy scent. A midnight black feather drifted in the wind, falling from the angel’s wings and falling onto the dark green grass next to her hands. Almost instinctively, she reached under the angel’s wings to grab tightly onto the feather. Another for her collection.

Unbeknownst to them both, Michael stood glancing at them, his eyes never leaving her tear-stained face. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He understood more about emotions than his brother did. He wanted to be the one to console her. One day he will, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! Thanks


End file.
